


Reward

by Jenny_Vastra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Vastra/pseuds/Jenny_Vastra
Summary: After fighting a group of bandits off, Kuvira gets a little reward from Suyin.
Relationships: Suyin Beifong/Kuvira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Reward

„Reporting back from the outer border of Zaofu in the South. The bandits who tried stealing from our city have all been caught.”  
Kuvira was standing tall, one hand behind her back, in the doorway to Suyin Beifong’s office. She hadn’t dared enter the room, not until Suyin waved her hand and pointed at the sofa so she’d sit down.  
After hesitating for a few seconds, the young captain of the guard walked over in stiff movements, her armour clanking a little at every step. With a straight back she sat down on the sofa Su had pointed at, and stared at the wall of the room.  
Silently Su sat down opposite to her, with a soft smile, her green eyes mustering Kuvira’s face the young woman tried to keep straight.  
“Is there anything you want to discuss with me, Suyin?”  
At the mentioning of her name instead of her nickname Su frowned and raised an eyebrow. It was a typical Beifong expression, Kuvira had learned. After she had accompanied Suyin to the swamp her mother was now living in, Bataar Sr insisted on her having at least one guard with her on her journey, the young woman dared say she knew where this expression came from.  
The corner of her mouth twitched a little as she witnessed Su imitating her mother’s face, but with a harrumph she tried to hide it, and then she returned back to her stoic expression, concentrating on the wall behind Su instead of the matriarch herself.  
With a sigh Suyin got up, walked around in the room for a little, not taking her eyes off Kuvira, always at least glancing at her from the corner of her eye, waiting for any kind of reaction.  
Kuvira, however, just remained still, sitting on the couch, facing the wall.  
“So…”  
Su started eventually, and the slight blush on Kuvira’s cheeks didn’t go unnoticed. A smile curled the matriarch’s lips as she slowly came closer, sat down next to her loyal captain. Still, Kuvira’s green eyes remained focused on the wall in front of her, her heart beating faster than usual, though.  
With another smirk Su leaned a little closer and put a loose strand of Kuvira’s hair back behind her ear. Kuvira’s blush intensified and she now looked down at her own hands, clasping the fabric of her uniform tight. She tried to calm her heart a little, but Suyin sitting so close to her was absolutely no help with that.  
“Is… Is there a reason you called me here? Did-… Did I do something wrong?”  
Kuvira raised her shoulders, her voice was trembling a little, and she clenched her fists harder. She knew taking on the bandits with only one other guard was risky, she could have taken more guards with her. If she had to be honest with herself, she should have done that, but something inside her wanted to fight them all alone. See how far her abilities have come. And perhaps… Impress Su.  
It turned out to be a whole group of bandits, 15 or 16, and while Kuvira was able to defeat them all in the end, she had to admit some rocks were thrown at her and might cause some awful bruises. Mostly on parts of her body she didn’t show to anyone but herself anyways, her ribs, her upper arms. Nothing anyone would see, nothing Su would see.  
“I hear you defeated over a dozen of bandits on your own…”  
Su started, and while her voice was soft and loving, there was something else as well. Was it concern? Kuvira couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but whatever it was, it made her feel guilty deep down. One of her hands slid to the right side of her chest, carefully pressing the wound.  
Quickly she bit her lip and let out a sharp breath, glancing at Su who had gotten up, worry filled both her eyes.  
“Kuvira, what happened?”  
“Nothing…”  
She pressed, and after a few more seconds she was calm again, let go of her chest and intertwined her fingers. Then, she sat up straight again, facing the wall.  
“I defeated them all, and they will be brought to justice. If you don’t need anything else from me, I will go back to my room.”  
With that Kuvira got up, silently bowed to Suyin, her hair falling back to her face because of that, and she approached the door to leave Su to her work.  
“Kuvira, wait…”  
Su said when only a few steps were between Kuvira and the door, she slowly walked closer and with a soft smile she put Kuvira’s hair back in place once again. The captain’s eyes were widened as she stared at Su, feeling blood rush to her cheeks.  
Su was beautiful. Her eyes shining like emeralds, the sweet smile she gave her with her smooth lips, her soft hair framing her face, and the few wrinkles Suyin had only made her look even more beautiful. Her breath speeding up as her heart was beating faster, Kuvira took a small step back, still not looking away from the woman in front of her.  
“I… Want to thank you… For today’s work… You did good, Kuvira…”  
Those last few words echoed through Kuvira’s head, and she was sure her whole head including her ears was deep red by now.  
The smile on Su’s lips only got wider as she closed her eyes for a few seconds and felt Kuvira’s heartbeat, her breathing. One of her hands reached out for the captain, and she pulled her close, gently, Kuvira was following her lead.  
“You did good…”  
She whispered again before she moved closer, Kuvira shut her eyes, part of her thrilled to know what Su would do, but another part scared of it. Until she felt soft lips touching her forehead, Kuvira had her eyes closed, then she slowly opened them and opened her mouth, wanting to ask what Suyin was doing.  
However, she closed it again as her lips curled into a slight smile and her shoulders relaxed. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around Su and placed her hands on her back, feeling incredible amounts of happiness overcome her, being here now, held safe in Suyin’s arms.  
“Is… Is this okay? I… I am not scaring you, am I?”  
Su mumbled, and her eyes met Kuvira’s. There she could see it. The love in Su’s eyes, the love she felt for her, and her heart started beating wild in her chest. Kuvira held her breath, hoping she could silence her heart with it.  
She wanted Su. She really wanted her. But… At the same time she was scared what this might mean, what others might think of her. And thoughts crept into her head that she’d be pushed away or abandoned if she dared speaking up against Suyin, even after all the trust they had in each other, Kuvira was, deep down inside, still afraid of losing the only place she could call home.  
“Kuvira…”  
Su’s voice sounded in her ears, and she blinked in confusion. She must’ve stared at her without moving for more than a few seconds, but Su was still holding her close. Slowly Kuvira’s hands clenched the back of the Matriarch’s dress as she nodded.  
“I… Am scaring you?”  
“No!”  
Kuvira burst out and Su caught the young woman glancing down at her lips longingly.  
Suyin hesitated. Should she give Kuvira more? The young captain had always looked up to her, and the way her heartbeat was speeding up before and now, the loving gazes Su sometimes could feel across the room... That list went on for a little, Su thought with a little smile. A little reward, just a little one, Su then reasoned, it would show Kuvira how much Su appreciated her… And it was not like Suyin didn’t feel something as well, she just couldn’t put her finger on it. Was it love, or something else? Either way, in the past months she had realised that not only Kuvira’s heartbeat was speeding up whenever they saw each other.  
Gently Su placed one of her hands on Kuvira’s chin and made her tilt her head a little. The little gasp Kuvira let out at her fingers touching her was ignored by Su, at least she didn’t show any change in her expression. Inside though, she was chuckling at the sound Kuvira had just made, she didn’t know it was even possible for her captain to create such an adorable noise.  
Leaning closer Suyin could feel Kuvira’s grip around her tightening, begging to get the attention and validation she craved so much. No wanting to torture the woman any longer, Su leaned in to lovingly place her lips on Kuvira’s cheek.  
It was wonderfully warm, Su closed her eyes and left her lips there for a few seconds.  
Kuvira knew she was trembling a little, having Suyin so close felt perfect. If she could, she’d stop time right now to have this moment last forever. Su’s soft lips gently brushing over her cheek while her fingers were resting on her chin and the other hand holding her close.  
Even though all this felt so wonderful to her, she didn’t dare move even a little bit, besides her hands clinging onto Suyin harder. What if Su didn’t like her reaction and pushed her away? What if she sent her out of the city to live on her own? What if she took away the only thing close to a home Kuvira ever had? Su had always held her tight, but she could let go any second. And Kuvira didn’t want that. She wanted to stay right there, hold Su close as well, and never leave her side.  
When Suyin’s lips now left Kuvira’s cheek, her gaze dropped. This was it, their moment was over… Still, now the young captain had something to hold onto for weeks. Always thinking back to this moment of highest joy she had felt here in Su’s arms with her placing gentle kisses on her forehead and her cheek…  
Before Kuvira could trail off to daydream about this moment and enjoy their embrace, Su tilted her head back and looked deep into Kuvira’s deep green eyes which subtlety glanced down at the Matriarch’s lips once more. Suyin’s lips curled into another kind smile as she brushed through Kuvira’s hair again, noting how on the right side of Kuvira’s face, her hair was loose, not in her braid, and resembled her own hairstyle a lot. Under her fingers she could feel her captain tremble. Kuvira’s heartbeat speeded up and her warm breath brushed over Su’s face.  
Slowly Su moved closer, her hand was now resting at the back of Kuvira’s head, the other still on her back. Hers and Kuvira’s lips were only inches apart now. Both could feel the tension in the air, and as Su’s eyes closed, Kuvira’s did as well and she closed the tiny gap between them, her lips meeting Su’s.  
Instantly, a shiver ran down Kuvira’s spine, and then another. She wasn’t going to pull back. She wanted this so badly. She wanted all of Su’s love, all she could give her. And now she finally got something… After months, years even, of longingly staring at her from the distance, finally, Kuvira had the affection she needed so much. And it felt so good… Never ever would she let go of this again…  
She’d do more to impress Su, to gain her affection! Kuvira didn’t care how hard she had to work; she didn’t care what she had to do to receive this wonderful treatment in return…  
Su enjoyed their kiss, it felt good, so good… Never before did she realise just how much she adored the captain of the guard, how much she wanted her to be happy and safe. No matter what she had to do, how many enemies she had to strike down, Su would do it all to keep Kuvira safe, that’s what she thought to herself. If it meant that in return, they could spend their time together like this… Su knew Kuvira, she knew what she was thinking, how she would plan to behave reckless, to fight enemies, to keep Zaofu safe from any attackers, just to receive a glimpse of affection in return.  
She only had to ask, Su thought. She would give it to her, would give herself to her, but she wouldn’t push it. Kuvira was a strong woman who not only could, but would speak up for herself and for what she wanted.

Their kiss broke, and Kuvira clung to Suyin, heavily panting. Neither could tell how long their kiss lasted, even with them being so out of breath now, it was way too short. They both longed for more, another kiss, two perhaps.  
No, Su told herself, she couldn’t do that, not now. She would not take advantage of Kuvira, would not push her into something. It was Kuvira who had to ask, that was clear for Suyin.  
A happy smile resting on her lips, Kuvira closed her eyes and placed her head on Suyin’s shoulder. This felt like the happiest day of her life, finally getting some of the affection she desired, but she didn’t want to push Su, demand more than she deserved. She still had to earn this. Receiving this affection without doing something for it, that was just wrong, wasn’t it?  
“It’s late… You should go to bed, Kuvira…”  
Su whispered and let her hands run down the young woman’s back lovingly before breaking their embrace and taking a step back. Kuvira’s shoulders sacked down and she nodded, then she stood tall.  
“Yes, Su… You too… And… Thank you…”  
She added with a soft smile on her lips and still a slight blush on her cheeks. Su returned the smile and pointed at Kuvira’s head.  
“Love the hair… Sleep well, Kuvira…”  
“You too, Su…”  
Kuvira mumbled already on her way out, happily smiling to herself at the reward she had gotten for taking down the bandits.  
After taking off her armour and treating her bruises, Kuvira lay down in her bed, a big stuffed badgermole plushie in her arms, and thought back to her interaction with Su just minutes ago before peacefully drowsing off to sleep.


End file.
